criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Hector Montoya
Hector Montoya, also known as El Rey (Eng: The King), is the primary antagonist of Season 3 of Criminal Case. He was a suspect in the murder investigation of Olympic athlete Oscar Rojas in Cheaters Never Win (Case #47 of World Edition). In Down to the Wire (Case #55 of World Edition), he killed Canadian prime minister Jason Stone and was subsequently exposed as the leader of SOMBRA. He then appeared as a quasi-suspect in The Darkest Hour (Case #56 of World Edition). Profile Hector is the 49-year-old goodwill ambassador for South American teams in the Olympics. He has green eyes, a wig with short black and gray hair, a scar over his left eye, a black mustache, and freckles on both of his cheeks. Underneath the wig, he has multiple scars on his scalp. In his first appearance, he dons a sand-colored suit with an Olympics badge over a white-collared shirt. It is known that Hector drinks caipirinha. In his second appearance, Hector's wig has been combed in a neater manner and he wears a dark blue jacket with white sleeves and a white maple leaf design, along with a red scarf draped around his shoulders with the word "CANADA" on it. It is discovered that he eats poutine, uses eye drops, and knows lock picking. In his quasi-suspect appearance, Hector wears a prison uniform and his scars have slightly healed. Events of Criminal Case Cheaters Never Win Hector became a suspect after the player and Michelle found the note he sent to the victim. He had already heard about Oscar's death, and said it was a shame for both Luzaguay and the Olympics. He explained the message itself was a congratulatory card for a winning athlete, and he wanted to hand the card personally due to being the South American Goodwill Ambassador. When asked when it was, he said he saw Oscar yesterday before the parade, at the Olympic Stadium signing autographs. This prompted Michelle and the player to search the Stadium for more clues regarding the victim's death. Hector was interrogated again about the victim's urine that was handed over to him. He explained the victim's use of steroids was called into question, and he was asked to oversee the testing. On his way there, he ran into Yamil Albarran and lost track of time when he drank with him. Michelle was surprised he forgot his job due to stopping for happy hour; but Hector said as Goodwill Ambassador, settling issues with doping was not his priority, but ensuring that Olympic spirit is maintained. Hector was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Edson Caetano for Oscar's murder. But he showed up at headquarters, reporting that a historical document from Colombia belonging to him disappeared. Coincidentally, the player and Carmen found that same document at the favela bar, so they returned it to him. He said he collects antique memorabilia from South America, and was especially fond on that piece since its from a little-known period of Colombian history. When asked what it was about, he said it was an assembly announcement made out by a group of intellectuals in the late 50s who wanted to start a revolution, believing they either disbanded or gone underground since then. Since they determined it came from SOMBRA, Carmen asked where it came from; Hector said he found it rummaging through an antique shop in Campanilla, Colombia. Down to the Wire Hector became a suspect again after Carmen and the player found Jason's body in the skybox. He did not witness Jason's murder, as he was too busy watching the game like many others. He was saddened by the Prime Minister's death, saying he was a peace-loving man who was fighting for order in difficult times. Hector was spoken to again about a cigarette case with the symbol of SOMBRA on it, which belonged to him. He said the case was simply one of his collected South American antiquities, his interest being sparked after they asked him about that flyer in Brazil. But with all that aside, Hector was not appreciative of their insinuations saying he was still an ambassador for peace. In the end, Hector was revealed to be Jason's killer, as well as the leader commanding SOMBRA, El Rey. Hector quickly admitted to being El Rey, reminiscing about how his parents were killed by a fire when he was a child. Given that he believed that they were weak and that he was strong as he survived, SOMBRA's ideology appealed to him greatly. Arsenio Castillo gave him the position of El Rey when he stepped down. The team concluded that Hector strangled Jason with a garrote watch to prevent his discussion with the Bureau. After Carmen said that SOMBRA's reign had ended, Hector revealed Chief Ripley was helping SOMBRA since its start. Hector was placed in custody while the team investigated his claim. Ripley said they would have to find the truth out on their own and that she would step down from the Bureau and have Ingrid take her duties. Carmen and the player talked to Hector, who directed them to the sky box for clues. Jonah then offered to help the player search for Jason's stolen files in his apartment. Afterwards, Judge Adaku sentenced Hector to life in prison for the murder and SOMBRA's crimes. The Darkest Hour After successfully unlocking the file containing the full list of SOMBRA agents, Carmen felt it was a good idea to inform Hector of the news that SOMBRA is permanently finished. He was displeased that they managed to kill his lieutenant, Sarah Bennett, but felt that did not matter much since there were plenty of agents still out there doing his work. But when he was informed that his file containing the names of all his agents was unlocked and released, he was shocked and furious at them for foiling his plans. Carmen was finally glad that SOMBRA was finished for good, and Hector would be rotting behind bars for the rest of his life. Trivia *Hector is one of the characters who appeared as a suspect in two cases. *Hector is one of the characters to have appeared physically in two different regions. *Due to events canon to the game, Hector is one of the killers in Criminal Case who were interrogated in the Additional Investigation for plausible reasons. *Hector is one of the few killers whose trial took place during the Additional Investigation instead of the final chapter of the main leg. Case appearances *Cheaters Never Win (Case #47 of World Edition) *The King's Shadow (Case #48 of World Edition; mentioned) *Operation Spyfall (Case #54 of World Edition; mentioned) *Down to the Wire (Case #55 of World Edition) *The Darkest Hour (Case #56 of World Edition) *Bone of Contention (Case #26 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery HMontoyaWorldEdition.png|Hector, as he appeared in Cheaters Never Win (Case #47 of World Edition). HMontoyaWorldEditionC170.png|Hector, as he appeared in Down to the Wire (Case #55 of World Edition). HMontoyaWorldEditionC171.png|Hector, as he appeared in The Darkest Hour (Case #56 of World Edition) and wearing the prison uniform. HectorBehindBars.png|Hector, sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Jason Stone and for SOMBRA's crimes. OHewettWorldEdition.png|Olivia Hewett, Hector's ex-girlfriend. OG_SUS_347_601.jpg OG_SUS_355_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Quasi-suspects Category:SOMBRA leaders